


Anthony Padilla x GAD!Reader: Thanks For Giving

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [27]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Anxiety, F/M, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Thanksgiving, general anxiety disorder, smosh - Freeform, smosh games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to go to a Thanksgiving party, but you have no one to go with. When Anthony agrees to go with you, your anxiety creates a scary atmosphere around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthony Padilla x GAD!Reader: Thanks For Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I know about anxiety. How? Because I have it. It's not as bad as it used to be, but these stories really help with it, as well as my brother and sister with whom I'm very close with.  
> And yeah, I know it's not exactly near Thanksgiving, but they were originally on DeviantArt. x

God, you hated Thanksgiving.  
It wasn't the fact that you had to drive a long time to get to the event, nor was it the fact that you didn't believe it was important.  
You just really didn't like being around people. Not because they annoyed you, but because you had social anxiety. Most people called it generalized anxiety disorder, but you thought that sounded like a disease and didn't use the term. Fortunately, you weren't very social, and no one knew.  
Unfortunately, your mother invited you to a large family Thanksgiving in San Francisco. "What the hell am I going to do?" you thought aloud as you lay on your bed looking at the ceiling. You pondered the thought.  
You knew Smosh.  
Not excessively, mind you, but well enough that you felt comfortable around both Ian and Anthony. You also knew the Smosh Games crew, but they all claimed to be going to their own family gatherings anyways.  
"Ian's leaving too...," you said glumly. That only left Anthony, but you figured he'd be going with Ian. You needed someone to be with at this dinner. You had an abnormally large family, half of which you hardly knew, but knowing someone else could be there comforted you.  
Right then, your phone went off with Ian's caller ID.  
"Hello?" you answered.  
"Hey, just checking up," he said nonchalantly.  
"I'm fine, mother." You rolled your eyes.  
"Hey, so, Anthony's wondering if you're doing anything for Thanksgiving. He's staying home and if you are, he figures you guys can hang out." You paused for a second.  
"Wait, I thought he was going with you," you told him.  
"Nah, he said he'd rather stay home. I said it's fine, my Thanksgivings aren't cool anyways. So, are you doing anything?"  
"I have one to go to, yeah. But I don't want to." Ian's laugh came through the line.  
"Maybe you should drag Anthony with you," he joked. "No doubt he'll be super thrilled."  
"Well...," you started, but didn't finish.  
"Well, what?" Ian asked, waiting.  
"I was hoping someone could come with me, but if Anthony doesn't want to-"  
"You know what?" Ian interrupted. "Take him. God knows he needs to get out anyways, he's been locked up in the house all week. The douche won't even get up before twelve unless there's a Smosh video to do."  
"You think he'll get mad?"  
"Probably not. I mean, what's there to be mad about?" You chuckled.  
"Yeah, probably. But...would you mind telling him for me?"  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing, just have some errands to do and my phone's going to die soon."  
"Yeah, okay. Later, butthead," he teased.  
"Bye, douche-nugget," you laughed as you hung up. You checked your battery, which was almost at full. You checked your watch and knew you had nothing to do.  
-Back at le Smosh house...-  
"Who're you talking to?" Anthony asked as he searched the fridge for food.  
"Just (YN)," Ian answered as he hung up the phone.  
"Yeah? What's up with her?"  
"She's got a reunion thing to go to."  
"Damn it, everyone's going somewhere. Forever alone!" he mock-cried.  
"She said that if you want, you can go with her to her Thanksgiving dinner, since mine isn't 'cool' enough."  
"Relax. It's only because I go to yours every year."  
"Joking, man. Anyways, you up for sticking with (YN)?" Anthony sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah, sure," he decided, "as long as I'm getting out of the house." Ian smiled and went off towards the hallway.  
"Cool. Text her or something, make sure she knows," he called as his bedroom door shut. Anthony whipped out his phone.  
"'Hey,'" he said aloud as he typed a text to you, "'Ian said you wanted me for Thanksgiving. Happy to do it. Time, place and I'll pick you up.'"  
-Le Thanksgiving...-  
Crap.  
Son of a bitch, you felt screwed.  
You should not be here.  
"Hey, you look kind of jittery," Anthony said as he pulled up to the parking lot. "Excited or something?"  
"More like really, really nervous," you corrected. Anthony scoffed and laughed.  
"Okay, you know I'm sticking with you all night, right? I'm right here."  
"I know..."  
"Good. Then I'm sure you'll be fine." You laughed a little, despite your urge to hide in the backseat of the car.  
"Thanks," you said. Anthony nodded and opened his door, then opened yours and led you towards the large group that was your family.  
"Hi, (YN)," your mother greeted when she saw you. "Who's this?"  
"I'm Anthony Padilla, just a friend of (YN)'s," Anthony said with ease, shaking your mother's hand and making conversation. You stood there quietly with a half-smile, trying to be polite. Your mind was so focused on trying not to panic that you didn't notice your mother trying to catch your attention.  
"S-sorry?" you stuttered, flipping back into reality.  
"How're things in Sacramento?" she asked. "You haven't called in a while."  
"They're good. Great," you managed to say without stuttering.  
"That's nice." Your mother looked off to the side. "Oh, your aunt's making a mess again. We'll talk later, okay?" You nodded, thankful that she was leaving.  
"What was all that?" Anthony asked, and you suddenly remembered he was with you.  
"Nothing," you assured as best you could.  
The evening lasted a long time as Anthony talked to many people and you stood by quietly, listening to the words being tossed around. Then suddenly...  
"Oh, hi, (YN), how are you?"  
"How're your friends doing?"  
"Do anything interesting lately?"  
"You look nice, where'd you get that outfit?"  
You panicked.  
"A-Anthony, I'm going to go to the...bathroom," you said as you walked away from him.  
"Here, let me take you-" he tried to say, but you cut him off with an, "It's fine!" and rushed away towards where the bathrooms were.  
God, it was crowded there, too. You were going to have an anxiety attack, so you rushed towards a little darkened crevice between two buildings and slid down, breathing heavily and heart beating furiously as you tried to calm yourself.  
Man, she's been gone for a while, Anthony thought when you didn't turn up after ten minutes. He stood from where he sat and went in the direction you hurried off to, but when he asked if anyone had seen you in the bathroom, they couldn't say they had. God, where is she? he thought desperately as he walked around searching.  
"(YN)?" you heard the calls of Anthony close by.  
"Anthony...," you muttered, head in between your knees and legs pulled in. He must've heard you because he looked to where you were sat.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
"I just...," you said, but your anxiety caused you to go silent again.  
"Are you... Do you have anxiety?" Just hearing the words made you cry a little. You heard him sit down and touch you to make sure you weren't shaking. When you didn't respond, he gently put his arm around your shoulders and rubbed your arm soothingly. It made you cry, it made you feel stupid that you had to have an anxiety attack in front of everyone, then hide in a dark corner.  
"It's okay," Anthony said. To some relation, he knew how you felt, though his were panic attacks. When he thought about it, they weren't much different. He remembered all the times people helped him and decided it was time to turn the tables.  
"I-I'm sorry," you said suddenly.  
"For what?" he asked, taken aback by your apology.  
"Making you t-take care of me and wonder w-where I am."  
"You don't need to feel bad, you know. How you feel right now is no different than how I feel when I have a panic attack. I felt like you, and people told me the same thing. I didn't think it was true and I don't expect you to believe it right away. But I swear, it really is true, okay?" You nodded with a small shake. "We can go home, it's okay." You nodded again. He helped you slowly to your feet and led you to his car where he let you calm as he told your mother that you weren't feeling well. She understood completely, thank God, and let Anthony take you home.  
"Music?" he asked softly as he started driving.  
"H-how about one of your Smosh albums?" you suggested. He chuckled and let you shuffle through his iPod to find the right song. After a minute, the car was filled with fun Smosh sound that you happily sang along with to calm down.  
As the two of you arrived at the Smosh house, you looked confused.  
"I-I don't have to stay here," you told him.  
"It's okay, (YN)," Anthony assured as he turned off the car. "Besides, if you need anything, I'll be right in the other room. And Ian'll be home soon, so you've got two people to wake if you need someone." You nodded and left the car, following Anthony into the house. You'd been there a few times, so you knew your way around as you checked the clock on the microwave, green numbers telling you it was only nine p.m.  
"It's early, huh?" Anthony commented. "We can watch something." You shook your head.  
"N-no thanks," you stuttered.  
"Okay, well, I'll go grab some blankets and you can sleep on the couch." You nodded solemnly as he left and came back with a large blanket and a fluffy pillow, not to mention the plush Pikachu that sat in his arms. He went to set up the couch and stood straight.  
"T-thanks," you said, going to hide under the covers and clutch the Pikachu.  
"Night, (YN)," Anthony said, patting your head for a second before heading off.  
You couldn't sleep. Every noise kept you awake. Every clink, every tap kept you anxious. After an hour of being awake, you stood, with much effort and all of your bravery, and walked to where Anthony was asleep, Pikachu held tightly up to your face.  
"A-Anthony?" you said, tapping on the door. You heard heavy, sleep-ridden footsteps before the door opened to reveal Anthony rubbing his eyes.  
"(YN), what's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his sleepy voice.  
"I-I...can't sleep out there," you said, very quietly.  
"Is it the noises?" You nodded. "Do you want to sleep in here?" You nodded again. He sighed and led you inside his room, which you hadn't really seen before. Simple, but comfortable. He pulled back his sheets and slid you underneath before tucking you in.  
"I can just sleep on the-" he started, but you him off.  
"Y-you can still stay," you said. He chuckled.  
"You sure?"  
"Please." He chuckled again and slowly slid under the sheets. He touched your shoulder to make sure you didn't flinch, wrapping an arm around you when you seemed relaxed enough.  
"Happy Thanksgiving," he muttered.  
"Thanks for giving," you said as you fell asleep.


End file.
